Get Some Love
by hatebelow
Summary: Summary: Hermione’s parents dies and in order to get her inheritance she must lose her virginity. This story is strongly based on “Get Some Love by Nina Foxx.
1. Zooming

Summary: Hermione's parents dies and in order to get her inheritance she must lose her virginity.(this story is strongly based on "Get Some Love by Nina Foxx.)

Hermione was racing along Victoria interstate at about 110 miles per hour on the out skirts of Scotland. There were no buildings in the vicinity. Just her and the open rode. It was hard to drive behind blind eyes full of scalding tears.She was thinking about the turn her life had taking just mere hours ago. Zooming over a hundred miles per hour, the Scotland landscape went by in a blur, dotted by the occasional roadkill. . But even at this speed, there was no missing the cop car flagging her down. Without looking at the speedometer, she knew she was driving too fast. She had been driving like a demon.

She slowed down and pulled over to the side of the rode. She rolled down the window and waited, searching for tissues to wipe the tears that had been flowing for the better part of two hours.

"You okay, ma'am?"

The tears continued to roll down. Just her luck to be pulled over by a rocket scientist. Weren't the tears a dead give away?

"Everything is rainbow and sunshine, Officer. Just peachy."

"I have you at 111 miles-per-hour in an 80 mile-per-hour zone. Can I see your license in registration please?"

Hermione handed him the information out the window and watched in the sideview mirror as he went back to his car. More tears sprang to her eyes. She had been driving since she was 17, when Harry taught her, and she had yet to get a ticket. He wasn't here to rescue her this time. She would have to rough it out on her own.

"Look ma'am, I'll let you off this time but slow down, okay?" She let off a breathe she didnt know she was holding.

"Thank you. I will."

"Where are you headed?"

"London." she didn't want him to think she was drunk. She wasn't twenty-one, not yet, not for a couple weeks.

"That's about an three hour drive from here. Have a nice day." he told her. "And be careful" She wiped her face with a disintegrated tissue and nodded. She doubted that it would be possible to have a nice day. In less than to years she'd lost two people she cared about and all she wanted was to get home. She rolled up the window and slammed on the gas. She was going home. Home to Harry.

About three hours later, she arrived at Harry's house on Ottery St. Catchpole. Because of his latest precaution against groupies, Harry had put an anti-apparation spell on his house. So Hermione had to go through the hassle of knocking on the door and waiting. Any other day she wouldn't have minded the fresh fall air. But under the circumstances, she was a little aggravated by this new procedure. She stood on the porch only for a few moments before Harry came to retrieve her.

"Oh God Sunshine" he said when he saw her red face and puffy eyes. "What happened?" The tears behind her eyes built up again and poured out of her eyes. She propelled herself into his arms to conceal her tears. He pulled her into the entrance hall and shut the door. She couldn't control herself. She just let go of all her inhabitions and weeped. She was sure her sobs could be heard miles away. He wrapped his arms around her head and held her tight. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Hermione clung to him shirt with all her strength. She wanted him to pick her up like her daddy use to. She needed to be as close as possible.

"It's okay baby. I love you. You know that. Calm down, okay." Almost as if Harry heard her thoughts, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest before carrying her to the couch. He simply held, while she collected herself. Once she had calmed down considerably, he pulled away. "Sunshine, you could have called me and i would have come to stay with you.

"It's okay. I needed a quick drive to clear my mind." A quick drive indeed she thought, toweling her eyes with the tissue he gave her.

"That was a long drive. And how quick were you driving?" he asked almost as though he were reading her mind again. He knew her so well.

She gave a cough that sounded oddly like 110.

"110! You're gonna get yourself killed, Sunshine! You know what I think of you drag racing."In the past few years, Hermione had taken a liking to fast driving. It gave her a sense of euphoria and freedom. And it scared the crap out of him. "Did you get stopped by an officer?"

"Yes" she said quickly, "But I didn't get a ticket."

"Ok. I am gonna let this go."

"That's what the officer said." she said giving him her first smile in hours. The smile dissappeared almost instantly as she remembered why she was driving so fast to begin with. She pressed her peachy lips together, fighting back the tears.

"Come here, babe" he said seeing her change of expression. She climbed into his lap and curled up like a kitten. Hermione was warm and round in his lap, stirring both tenderness and arousal in him. He contained the second feeling immediately because she was his best friend and she deserved to be treated right not taken advantage of while she was hurting.One of her hands reached up to his chest and rested there without moving. She still didn't explain what she was doing there but whenever she was ready he would listen.He'd always been a good listener. It didn't take much except a willinglyness to let a person speak. But there were subtle techiques to promote the aura of trust, techniques he'd refined by questioning untruthful witnesses, half-crazy criminals and resentful victims. He gave Hermione a small squeeze.

"So, do you wanna tell me why your here?" She gave a deep sigh and launched into her sorrid tale. Her dad passed away earlier. She had received a call from the airline. His plane had crashed on his way to the American Conference of Dentistry. His body was going to be sent back to England in a few days. When she finished, she was left with the feeling that she hadn't driven far enough. The demons were still chasing her. She felt like an addict in need of a smoke. But as long as she was in Harry's arms she would be okay. His arms were ten times better than any car, even his new Beemer. She settled herself into his lap and fell asleep.


	2. Daffodil

Summary: Hermione's parents dies and in order to get her inheritance she must lose her virginity.(this story is strongly based on "Get Some Love by Nina Foxx.)

Chapter: Daffodil

The first fistful of dirt left Hermione's hand into the hole in the ground. The other mourners followed suit, and she avoided eye contact with them as she turned and walked to Harry's open arms. The way they looked at her and nodded their big open eyes made her ill. Her dad wouldn't have wanted all this sadness anyway. He had always said he wanted a ball when he died, no funeral or wake. He wanted people to party for the life he had led. The only thing they did correctly was bury him next to her mother. She died in Hermione's seventh year, during one of Voldemort's muggle raids.

Hermione smoothed her daffodil-coloured dress and averted her eyes as they made their way back to the parking lot. She didn't know many of the people at the funeral. Many of them were her parents colleagues or lawyers. Ron and the Weasleys couldn't come because Ron had a tour in France that he couldn't get away from, no matter how hard he tried. The dress she wore was form-fitting insuring that she stood out in the of people dressed in dull black clothing. She didn't care. her dad would have wanted her to wear yellow. It was his favourite colour. When she put that dress on this morning, Harry didn't question her. He just put on a striped yellow and green tie and went with it. For that, Hermione was grateful.

Most of the mourners walked away silently, moving aside for Hermione and Harry to pass as though they were afraid of them. That was fine by Hermione, not wanting to talk to or be with anyone but him, she arrived at the funeral the last minute, driving herself. She sent the limosine driver away. She was so deep in thought she would have ran into two people, owners of the two pair of shoes she had been looking down at, if Harry hadn't pulled her body to his, with the swiftness of a seeker.

"Ms. Granger if there is anything we can do ...", the owner of one set of shoes, Mr. Jerkins said.

People said weird stuff at times like these. What could they do to make this better. It wasn't like they could bring him back. But she smiled and tried to bear with it. She felt Harry's arm give her waist a squeeze and felt reassured. It took her a few minutes to realise she was face to face with the clergy and Father Michael. Father Michael took her hand in his and placed a light kiss on it. She shrunk back. Her mother had never been fond of Father Michael. She said all he was after was money. He pretended not to notice her shudder. But Harry did. He pulled her closer to him and sent her warm thoughts of love.

"Do you know what will happen to the business? the dental offices?" She knew people would ask especially since she was not yet twenty-one. "It's gonna be hard for a little girl like you to run three dental offices." Three? Since when were there three? Harry gave her a little tap and pointed over Father Michael's shoulder. There was a gentleman approaching who she didn't recognise. He hadn't been at the funeral. His stride was deliberate and heavy.

"Ms. Granger?" he asked basically pushing Father Michael and Mr. Jerkins out of the way. "I'm James Heitz, your father's lawyer. I want you to know there will be a reading of the will tomorrow at two p.m. Your dad was very thorough with his instructions. I will expect you at my office. It was your father's wish that only you be present at the reading." he said glancing at Jerkins, Father Michael and Harry. Hermione looked crestfallen.

"I will see you tomorrow Hermione" he said. He handed he his business card and walked away. "We have to be going, too" Harry said starring them towards the car "Nice seeing you." Once they got in the car, Hermione let out a breath. She was worried about going alone tomorrow. What she really wanted was Harry with her.

"Want me to go under the invisibility cloak" he asked reading her thoughts. she considered but she wanted to honour her father's wishes

"No, I can handle it. But can you come along."

"Yea sure." he said placing and kiss on her cheek and hitting the gas.


	3. The Will

A/N: I have to reupload this chapter because I screwed up the last one and for that I am so sorry. Thank you to every one who reviewed. I love you guys so much.

**Chapter 3: The will.**

Hermione looked down at the business card Heitz had given her. She was at the right address. She hadn't known there to be muggle offices down here. She thought they were all wizarding kiosk. The building was almost completely hidden behind a _Spotless Cleaners Magical Laundering for a Magical You_.

She hesitated to go into the worn oak door. She glanced over at Harry, her best friend since she was ten. Unlike Hermione, he looked calm and collected. Hermione was glad he asked to come along; she needed the support. The support probably wasn't necessary; her father never leave loose ends. He'd always taken care of business so well when he was alive. There was probably nothing to fear.

She was still shocked about all the business he had. He often made business travels but he never took her with him. She sometimes tried to engage in the business. Her dad would just tell her that all she needed to worry about was her studies. She'd been so busy with her head in her books; she was ignorant of her surroundings.

She looked to Harry for comfort. He looked her in the eyes and wrapped her in a warm hug. He gave her a little nudge towards the office. She took the hint. Together, they walked into the brightly lit building. Her eyes immediately began to access the office. She noted the series of signed and numbered lithographs on the wall. The room was furnished with plush leather armchairs and a glass coffee table. On the other side of the room was a large desk; a young secretary sat behind it. She was talking most animatedly on a phone, while filing her claw-like nails. She was chewing loudly and energetically on a stick of gum. She wore a red suit jacket with a gold badge that read "Alice". Hermione walked up to the desk to inform her of her arrival.

"Excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger and I have a 2 o'clock appointment with Mr-," she said before the creature with the claws cut her off. "I am on the phone. Please have a seat in the waiting area." she said clucking her tongue in disapproval. She raised her head. Something past Hermione's left shoulder caught her eye.

"You-Your Harry Potter", she stammered in shock and awe. Harry was just as shocked at her. Usually muggles didn't know who he was. She saw the look of confusion. "This is a muggle and wizarding firm. Wow. Oh and your Harry Potter, so you must be Hermione Granger. You have a 2 o'clock appointment", she said knowledgeably looking through a Rolodex. Hermione was seething; she just told the stupid chit that. Harry wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder "Calm down" he whispered into her hair. Alice picked up her phone and ht a flashing button. "Ms. Granger is here to see you. Just have a seat", she said replacing the receiver. They were waiting only a few seconds before Mr. Heitz came charging out of the back room.

He looked shocked. He looked from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"You were suppose to come _alone_." he said emphasising alone. She opened her mouth to speak but Harry interrupted. " I just came to support Hermione. I don't have to go in. I'll just wait out here. Is that okay with you?" He gave Hermione a wry smile and stood his ground. Heitz paused staring at Harry. His eyes were trying to avoid Harry's tone muscles and large hands. He wasn't someone you'd want to mess with. Heitz didn't bother to answer; he could tell Harry didn't care.

"Follow Me," he said striding into the back room. Harry gave her a nod and sat on the leather couch, reaching for the _Daily Prophet_ on the side table.

Heitz led her into a conference room that was walled in glass. The longest table she had ever seen was in the centre of the room; it was longer than the tables in the Great Hall. Heitz motioned for her to sit, moving over to stand beside a TV and VCR standing on a rolling cart. He turned on the telly and VCR and an image of her late father popped onto the screen. She recognised the background. It was her father's dental office. The video began.

"Hey love, Sorry I had to go so soon. This is my last will and testament. And before you ask, yes, I am of sound mind and body. Mr. Heitz is executive of my estate. I know you know what that means. My wishes are straight and to the point. I wish to leave you everything from the cars, to the offices, the boats to the houses." He paused for effect. Hermione's eyes were as wide as saucers. What houses? "I know I didn't include you in the business much. But it was for your own good. I didn't want you to be one of those spoiled trust-fund girls. There is only one condition on my will. You have always been a wonderful good girl. All your life I, your mother, Harry, Ron and your other friends have protected you. You need to go out and experience things. You've always been true to yourself and now I need to know what is truly in your heart. I know you've been saving yourself but you should experience life. So, all this is yours on one condition. You lose your virginity before your next birthday." He paused again, probably for reaction time. '_What the bloody hell' _she thought_ 'I thought he said he was of sound mind and body. Obviously he is not_._ Besides my birthday is in 6 days. That's not enough time_.' Her pulse was racing and her breathing grew shallow.

"The day after your birthday you are to report back to this office to hear the rest of this tape." She couldn't believe it. Years, the men in her life spent chasing away boys. Now her dad was pushing her at them. This had to be some kind of sick joke please God let it be a sick joke.

"Your father's wishes are clear." Mr. Heitz shut off the TV and VCR.

"Exactly how much money is it we're talking about?" Hermione asked.

"1,254,742.49 GBP plus estate. It of course, will be given to you in trust and such but we'll work that out later. I have taken the liberty of making you an appointment for the Friday the twentieth of September. That gives you a little over six days. I will see you then." he shook her hand and exited the room. This really was an unlucky Friday the thirtieth.

She felt confused. A barrage of emotions ran through her. Why? What as her daddy thinking? Would it hurt? Who would she do it with? Would she regret it?1,254,742.49 GBP was a lot of money. She could finally be a writer without worrying about eating. Not that Harry and the Weasleys would let her worry about food. There were times she'd come close to losing her virginity. Most of the men involved would never talk to her again after getting them all hot and bothered and then changing her mind. It would be embarrassing to call them now. . . but how hard could it be?

When Hermione returned to the waiting room Harry stood up. Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He opened his arms and she went to him. He wrapped her in his warm embrace. "Outside" he said. He knew she just couldn't talk about this. They walked outside together, Hermione with her head on Harry's shoulder and his arm around her slim waist. They stopped at the curb in front of his car. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. He opened her palm and put them in.

"Drive safe. See you later." he kissed her on the forehead and dissaparated, leaving her to stare where he had just stood.

She got into the car and turned up the radio. Hermione pulled away from the car at a mere 90 miles-per-hour.

Later

She opened the door silently and dropped the keys on the hall table. She'd been gone about 3 hours. It was dark and Harry was getting worried. She walked into the kitchen and there he was as usual, standing in front of the stove in the lacy "kiss the cook" apron, she bought him. There was a small pot of something boiling on the stove. Harry's cure for everything was food. The kitchen smelled wonderful. Her turned around the instant she set foot in the kitchen, almost as if he could sense her. She took off her shoes and jacket, before walking to him. She bowed her head into his chest and closed her eyes. She hoisted herself into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "How'd it go?" he asked tentatively. She kept quiet taking in the scents around her; Harry, the food in the pot, which turned out to be Chicken Alfredo and cleaning solvents. "It went well." she said with a sigh "Except for the fact that I have to lose my virginity with in the next six days." She let herself down and walked into the common room.

"What? Come here, Hermione" he called before towelling off his hands and following her. "What the hell are you talking about?" She was sitting at the end of his couch channel surfing on the telly and tuning out his voice. He took the remote out of her hand and turned it off. She continued to look at it as though it were on. He squatted down in front of her. She continued to ignore him. He held her chin and forced her to face him. "Look at me, baby." She focused her eyes on him and tears were streaming down. "What happened?" He picked her up and pulled her into his lap. She explained to him what happened. He snorted and received The Look. He couldn't contain his laughter. She wanted to know what was so comical.

"I always knew I liked your dad."

"What?"

"I mean isn't it obvious? He's testing your morals. If you don't do it you'll still get the money."

"But what if it isn't just a test of morals."

"Then you had better shag whatever comes by first." She gave him a look of utter disgust and desperation "And if that doesn't work I volunteer my penis for your services."

She giggled and blushed a violent shade of plum. "I love you, Harry but not that way."

"Honestly Hermione your set. Most of your friends are guys. If you can't get one of them to shag you, you shouldn't be doing it."

"I don't know. . ." she said. " don't think I would like to do it with any friend.

"What about Colin then?"

"I guess so." A little over year ago, Colin Creevy and Hermione were a "Thing" but Colin wanted to go a little farther than Hermione did. So they broke up. But now that Hermione wanted to go farther, he may consent.  
"Floo him now, Hermione."

"But your floo bill. . ."

"So what? You're stalling. Do it _now_." She got up and went to the fireplace. After throwing a handful of the emerald green powder into the fire, Hermione got on her knees and put her head in.

"Colin. . . hey. . .yea. . .Would you like to go out?. . . tomorrow night. . . maybe. . . yea. . . seven o'clock is good. . .okay see you then." she pulled out of the fire and went back to Harry. "It's settled we are going to Toxic tomorrow evening." Toxic was a restaurant that doubled as a dance club. "Do you think we'll have fun? I hope so. Maybe I think we should. . ."

"Don't worry about it now. Let's eat." he said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

Hours after dinner, Hermione lay in her bed. It was dark and silent. The silence was overwhelming. All of the question from earlier that day came flooding back Would it hurt? Would Colin be the one? Did she even want to do it with Colin? She couldn't do this. She really wanted to do it with Harry.

"_Shut up_" She told herself silently. She hated to admit it but she had feelings for Harry, which is why she didn't want to sleep with him; she knew she would crave more.

She got out of bed and pulled a long shirt and pyjama trousers over her panties and bra. She padded down the hall to Harry's room. Hermione knocked twice lightly before pushing open the door and going in. Harry was lying wide-awake on his bareback with his arm behind his head. He looked up when she came in. "Hey baby, I was waiting for you." He pulled back the covers allowing Hermione to climb in.

"Harry, I'm worri-" she started.

"Shut up. Go to sleep." he said gently. He twirled one of her locks around her finger and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She knew just then. As long as Harry was there she would be okay. All she needed was Harry. The will, Colin, the estate, would all be okay as long as Harry was with her.


	4. Pick One

The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Colin Creevey. Harry sat in a cross-legged position in the upper-left corner of Hermione's bed. His back was supported by her many navy coloured satin pillows. Hermione herself was ruffling through her limited wardrobe. She plunged through her collection of clothing with a fervor he had only seen at the threshal's feeding time. She drove through article after article of clothing.

"Harry," she whined, "he's here. Please stall him."

"Sure, love. Be back in a moment. He hopped off of the bed and scuttle out, barely ducking a tangerine sweater hurling his way. He jogged down he grand staircase and wrenched open the door.

He had to exercise self-control not to laugh at the site on the other side. There stood Colin Creevy. As always a camera swung from his neck. He was wearing a ridiculous striped silk shirt and a pair of green cords. He stood enthralled with his reflection in the window just beside the door. He wet both his index and his thumb, with his tongue and smoothed out his eyebrows. Harry cleared his throat loudly. Colin jumped back in surprise. Harry snickered.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"N-Not at all. I didn't see you standing there." Colin stammered. When he had finally gained his composure, he stuck out his hand for Harry to shake, the same hand that he had previously used to shape his eyebrows.

"No offense Colin but, no thanks. Come on in. Hermione is upstairs. She'll be down in a moment. Be back in a second. He turned on his heels, laughing and leaving Colin alone. He rapped lightly on Hermione's door and entered. Hermione was still wearing her pyjamas and throwing around clothes. She was as bad as Colin. They would be good together. He settled back into his spot on the bed.

"Geez Mione. Just pick one." She spun around and gave him The Look. "Fine, Fine." He relented. She sighed and looked crestfallen. "I don't know what to wear, Harry. I don't even know if I'm ready for this date." She said with a hint of that whine in her voice. "Come here baby", he said opening his arms and pulling her into his lap. "Harry, you have got to stop picking me up. I'm getting spoiled." Still, she snuggled against him, as though she hadn't said the previous statement. "Mione I swear you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Besides there is no way that you can look much worst than your date." She gave a horrified look and he stifled a giggle. "Mione, why don't you let me pick out your out-fit. I'm a guy. I know what guys like."

He pushed her off of his lap and went to the closet. Before her destruction, Hermione's closet had been the Eight Wonder of the World. It was a modern marvel. Clean and airy, it was the largest closet in Godric Hollow. A large revolving rack was placed directly in the middle of her closet for her more commonly worn clothing. In the back of the closet, on the shelves, were clothes that she wore less. He went to the back and searched. Something caught his eye, a little black dress. It was strappy knee-length number, lined with soft black lace. It was a form fitting spaghetti strapped dress. Harry had bought it for her. He'd seen her in it only once. She'd worn it when they went to the opening of Ginny's nightclub. She had been his date. He had to admit, she looked hot as hell that evening. He had no idea until that night that she had any form what-so-ever.

"Wear this, Mione." He said holding the dress up to her.

"I cant wear that Harry. It's too tight and shows too much cleavage. I wish I would have known that night we went to that club. It was so hard to sit down." He gave her one of her own patented eye rolls.

"Mi, that's the idea"

"What? Not to be able to sit?" she asked confused.

"No stupid. You want to look hot."

"You mean like a trollop." She asked undoubtedly offended.

"No babe. You want to look hot." He said slowly as though talking to a small child..

"Oh" she replied, unsure of what to say. Moments later she asked, "You think I look hot?"

"Smoking" he said. He looked around and scooped up a pair of black stilettos. "Here try it on with these shoes and enchant your legs with fishnets." She sighed but didn't argue. Without hesitation, she lifted her arms above her head and wiggled out of her pyjama shirt.

She didn't mind changing around Harry. He had seen her in a lot less than just her panties and knickers. After the war, she couldn't move much due to a complicated spell she had taken. Harry had helped her do everything for about a week, including bathe.

She twisted out of her pants and slipped on the dress. She pulled it down and slipped into the stilettos. She magicked her legs with the tights Harry had recommended.

"Well?" she asked a bit nervous. He leaned against the doorframe of the closet and surveyed her. She looked sexy as hell. Correction, she _was _sexy as hell. The dress hugged her in all the right places. And the bra she was wearing pushed her breast up and out. If he didn't leave the room immediately, he would jump her and shag her senseless. He turned and looked into the closet. "That bad?" she asked. "No, love." He told her, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" she walked to her full-length mirror and rotated in the mirror examining every nook and cranny of her body. He was right she did look hot. "You look fabulous, honey" the mirror gushed. She rushed at him and hugged tight. "Harry James Potter, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you so much."

"And don't you forget it." He joked.

"Kay" she said kissing his cheek. "I got to go." She turned and headed for the stairs. Harry followed at a much slower pace. And here she thought she wasn't ready for the date. What didn't occur to her was that _he _wasn't ready for a date. He wasn't ready for her to go out into the world. She was growing up and going on dates and having sex. He felt like a dad watching his daughter grow up.

Hermione was jogging down the corridor at a rapid pace. It wasn't far but in those stilettos anything was a distance. If she didn't stop running so fast she was going to fall. She stopped at the top of the stairs and fixed her dress. He came up beside her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Never will be." She replied.

"If you need me, call on me on my mobile or floo. Okay? I'll be in bed."

"Harry…" she started

"I can't come with you, love." He cut her off, "You have to do this on your own." he said reading her mind, as always. "I love you, though. I'll be here when you get home. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead. "Go, babe. Oh by the way, you'll love Colin's outfit."

She gave him a confused face, whirled around and walked down the staircase. Harry leaned on the banister and watched her descend.

He really wished it was him and not Creevey. He had secretly thought that Creevey was a homosexual. He always had an odd fascination with taking Harry and Ron's picture. He was never as interested in Hermione. In school, Colin was always touching Harry. Small caresses that the average person wouldn't notice. He was past hero-worshipping.

"Hermione you look great." He vaguely heard Colin say. "Thanks. You too." She said. "Bye Harry." She called up the step. He gave her a small wave and they apparated out of the entry hall. He hoped she would be alright tonight.

When they neared the front of the line, loud and infectious music flowed into the cool night air. A humungous man stood at the door. Hermione assumed he was bouncer. He seemed to be collecting money and checking ids. She was proven correct when they reached the head of the line.

"I.D please." Hermione and Colin both showed him their wizardng licenses.

"You're under twenty-one. You both need yellow bracelets meaning you aren't allowed to drink.

Even in the wizarding world, they weren't allowed to drink. They entered the club. "I see an empty table over there." Colin said, touching the small of her back and steering her towards the table. Once they were settled in and had ordered drinks an awkward silence fell over the table. "So…Hermione…how have y-you been?" he stammered.

"I've been great. You?" she asked

"I've been okay. What have you been up to lately." He asked noticeably more comfortable

"Well, my father pasted away-"

"I'm so sorry" he said pulling his chair around the table to put an arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks what have you been up to."

"Umm…well I meant to tell you this last night when you asked… I…um…met someone…names Tracey. We met at a bar… a few days ago in Scotland when I went to a photo shoot."

"Oh-" she spluttered, "that's nice." Dammit her whole evening was screwed and shot to hell.

"But we can still hang out if you want."

"Sure" she said, "we can." She felt horrible. Her one chance and it was blown maybe tomorrow."

"Would you like to meet him?" She heard Collin say.

"Him who?" she asked.

"Tracey" he replied, "Remember I told you about him."

"Him..." she was so confused. That's when it hit her. Tracey wasn't a girl. This evening was just too much for her. She apparated out of the club without warning.

He heard a soft pop in his sleep. It sounded like apparation. A half of a second later, the side of his bed sunk from an unidentifiable weight. He cracked his left eye opened and looked around. There was someone next to his bed. It was Hermione as usual. "Geez, love. You scared me. What are you doing home so early? I thought you were…You know…With Colin."

"Colin's gay." She stated. Harry just stared at her. His silence held a moment to long. Then he burst into a loud guffaw. "Wait until I tell Ron."

"You knew didn't you?" she accused.

"I had a hint." he said with a shrug.

"You had a hint? You had a hint! I just went out to dinner with a man who was gay and all you have to say is I've got a hint? I hate you Harry." He climbed out of bed and wrapped her in his arms. "No baby. No. You don't hate me" he said. "Yes I do." She replied, the sound muffled by his chest "No" He released her and gently shoved her back onto his bed. "Shut up Hermione." He pushed her backwards and removed her shoes. He pulled the cover around her fully clothed body and climbed in next to her. "Let's go to sleep love."

"But Harry, I only have five days left to get shagged."

"Hermione I recall telling you to shut up." He said gently. "Now close your pretty eyes" he said waiving her chocolates closed. "And rest. You need sleep. We will worry about that tomorrow. I love you. _Nox_" She finally relaxed, borrowing deep into Harry's chest.

"Okay." With that she closed her eyes.

A/N: This all I have to give. I apologize for not updating sooner. Someone asked me if I was obsessed with sleep. The answer is yes.  review if you must. Don't if you don't wanna. PS I love my beta who doesn't read M fics , so she didn't beta for me.


End file.
